


I Wanna be Your Lover

by VoidGlasses



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGlasses/pseuds/VoidGlasses
Summary: Din Djarin surprises you with an impromptu offer: a shower together after a rough mission.*hello, I was drunk again. I'm sorry, but not very if this lived up to your standards. luv ya!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	I Wanna be Your Lover

You sat on the edge of your cot, quietly lost in the narrative you’d been reading on your holopad. Reading the fascinating stories and adventures of the galaxy helped to distract you from the long stints alone while Din was gone for weeks on end because of a job. The opening on the cargo hull door startled you back to reality, the holopad dropping from your hands and falling on the simple mattress with an inaudible thud. 

Din stomped up the ramp of the Razor Crest, bounty in tow, stumbling behind him as Din practically dragged him by the collar of his tunic. The metal floors clanged under his boots, the echo vibrating though the cargo hull. Din yanked the bounty up and into the device, pushing the button sequence that initiated the carbonite freezing process. The area filled with a white haze and the whistling hiss for a few seconds before dying down with the end of the process. 

You listen from your bunk, waiting for him to finally round the corner and come into view. It had been just over a week since you’d last occupied the same space. This wasn’t the longest time he’d been away, but lately even the smaller missions felt like a lifetime. You just missed him, the way he moved, the sound of his modulated voice when he finally answered your nonsensical questions. It wasn’t much, but the more time you existed in the same space the more you yearned to have him back when he was gone.

“Din?” You called out, leaning forward and neck craning to catch a glimpse of Beskar moving about the ship. 

The glint off his armor shone on a nearby wall as he walked toward you. You sat up, pulling yourself to the edge of your cot in anticipation. Din rounded the corner and stood in the doorway to your quarters, his hip cocked as he leaned with one shoulder on the metal frame. 

A smile creeped over your lips. You couldn’t help it, you were just so happy to see him alive and in one piece once again. “Hey welcome back! How was…” Your words trailed ff as you scanned his body from head to toe, noticing how filthy he was. There was no point asking how the mission went. He had clearly caught the bounty but not without managing to coat himself in dirt, grime, and a viscous substance that must have come from some sort of wild creature. 

“Disgusting, the mission was disgusting.” Din answered your unasked question. “And no, I do not want to talk about it.” Well shit, now he was answering the questions you hadn’t even asked part of. 

You shrugged your shoulders in acceptance, no point pushing him at this point. You’d known him long enough now to know what that tone meant; Din was done talking about it and there was very little that could change his mind. “Sorry to hear that.” It was all you could think to offer.

Din was quiet, the visor focused on what you believed was your face but you had no way to be sure. You focused on him, on the curves of his body and the way his hands flexed as he let the silence linger in the air.

“I’m going to shower, and I want you to come. Five minutes. Let me rinse this off then join me.” His words shocked you. Sure, you’d had a handful of intimate moments; hand holding in the cockpit, a few long nights snuggled after waking from nightmares, the occasional brush of his hand across your thigh. But never had Din been so bold, so completely transparent in his intentions with you. 

“Oh-okay,” you stuttered, the sudden realization of what he was asking for washing over you all at once. You didn’t know what to expect. Sure, you’d fantasized about him so many times, but the idea that one day he’d ask never really registered with you. 

Din turned and walked over to the fresher. The door slid open as he walked in, then closed almost immediately after. You heard the shuffling sound of armor and clothing being removed as he undressed in the tiny room. After a few minutes the lights in the room went out. The sound of water splashing down then settling into a steady stream drifted over to you as Din prepared himself for you. You had forgotten to keep count of how many minutes had passed, but that seemed like a clear sign to join him. 

You made your way over, footsteps soft and light over the metal floor. You moved almost inaudibly across the floor, the first sound you made being the whoosh of the fresher door. You closed your eyes before taking the first step inside the cramped room.

“Din? Is it okay if I come in?” Your hands were stretched out in front of you, feeling for any recognizable surface to orient yourself. 

“Yes, and you can open your eyes. It's dark enough.”

He sounded different. Not in a bad way; his voice was low and sweet for one of the galaxy’s most feared bounty hunters.

You opened your eyes and, well he was tight, you could barely see anything in the room. Din called your name until you fumbled over to the shower stall. He reached out his hands to steady you; how he could see you but you couldn’t see him was beyond you. Clearly it wasn't the helmet, his voice was too natural for that. You settled on it being years in the business of adapting to the dark and thought nothing more of it. 

Din’s hands connected with yours. “I’ve got you. Don’t step forward until you’ve taken off your clothes.” 

You complied, stopping where he held your waist as you lifted your shirt up and over your head, tossing it into the pile of his clothing behind you. You undid the fastener on your pants and shimmied them down, revealing your full naked body to the darkness. Part of you wanted to know for sure if he could see the curves and edges of your body, but something in you knew; Knew by the way he guided you toward him without hesitation. 

Din held you steady as you stepped onto the wet flooring, his hands firm on your body. He kept you facing away from him, your back to his chest. The warm water trickled down on you. You closed your eyes, not for the safety of Din’s creed but to live fully in this moment of bliss. You felt his hands slowly slide from each hip to around your belly until they were wrapped tightly around you. He held you close, no room to pull away even if you had wanted to. 

“Bend over, just a little.” His hand held your stomach as the other settled on your shoulder, guiding you down to just above where the water would’ve hit your face. This fine mist ghosted over your skin. That, combined with the heat from Din’s body keeping you warm. 

You felt to finger slip into you, carefully pushing up to the last knuckle before slowly easing in and out. It felt amazing, the way he gently worked you in preparation. Once you had relaxed enough, Din began to spread his finger, opening you wider. When he thought you felt sufficiently ready, Din pressed the head of his cock against your entrance and started to sink slowing into you. 

“Ah Din...d-dank farrik I-”

Din cut you off, his tone soothing and gentle. “Shh, sunshine. I know. Just tell me if you need me to stop and I will.” 

“No, no don’t. Please, fuck me.” You pushed your ass back into his torso. You could feel his dick twitch under your touch, knowing he was just as eger to fuck you as you were to have him inside you. Din pulled you in tighter, one hand just above your pelvic bone and the other lining himself up with your entrance. The tip of his cock slid in carefully; he was giving you time to adjust, to take in the feeling of him filling you.

Your head tilted back and rested on his shoulder as he pushed deeper inside you. You instinctively placed a hand over the one he had on your pelvis, fingers just slightly interlaced as he sunk all the way in. The ridges of his head deep in you sent a shiver up your spine. You’d been wondering, wanting to know what this moment would feel like since the first night he invited you to sleep next to him in his bunk after you’d woken up from a particularly nasty dream. It may have been a moment of comfort primarily, but you would never forget the way you’d woken up to him holding you close, his hips pressed firmly into yours after falling asleep facing opposite ways. 

Din began to slide in and out, back and forth. He felt amazing; so natural and perfectly him. A small moan slipped past your lips as he rocked into you. Din chuckled, pleased with the way you reacted to him.

“You like that? You can tell me, sunshine.” Din’s hand wandered from just above your pelvic bone to the most sensitive areas between your legs. His fingers moved with such precision, such confidence, that he had you melting in his hands. 

“I love- Ah!” you jumped as he hit the most sensitive spot inside you. “I-I love the way you feel.” Your knees buckled as Din worked you inside and out. He’d caught you, supporting your body in his hands.

“I need you to try to stand, I can hold you but it will feel better if you keep your feet under you.” Din’s hand drifted from your pelvis to your chest. He steadied your body while also playing with your chest. His fingers twisted and rubbed over your nipples. The sensation was electrifying; be able to feel his cock stimulating you from inside with a steady rhythm as his hand worked your chest. 

It was almost too much. Up until now you’d been the one pleasuring yourself, pushing your own body to orgasm alone in the dead of night. You reached your hands back to grab at his ass, the soft skin tensing under your touch. Din groaned in your ear as your hands held him firmly, taking in every divett and curve. 

“Din I-I think”

“I know, me too. One more minute, cyar'ika.” Din flattened his palm against your sternum as his speed increased. His hpis snapped forward with more intensity, more desperation as you both edged closer to orgasm. 

A slight shiver shuddered through your body shaking your extremities and jostling your core. Din had felt you shake; he took a slight step forward as his hand on your upper body pulled you up just enough to avoid the stream of water as he guided you both close to the heat source.

Din’s pace became more eager, the need to cum deep inside you building in his core and seeping through his system with every thrust. His grip on you tightened and his blunt nails pressed into your skin as he worked himself closer to release. It had been a long time since either of you had had sex with someone beside your right hand. But in this moment, the water dripping down as his cock pumped in and out of you, all the late nights dreaming of fucking him seemed worth it for this.

“Fuck I-” Din grunted as his hips jutted erratically against you. He'd lost any sense of rhythm or pace as his orgasm took over. He gripped you tight and pulled you close; his back hunched as hot cum spurt in you with every shallow pump of his cock. The feeling was like no other, even after the countless times you had brought yourself to orgasm thinking about what this moment would feel like. Din continued to thrust in and out of you despite his growing exhaustion after release. Obscuring one’s face no matter the circumstances wasn’t the only aspect of the way. 

You clenched down around his dick as it pulsed inside you, your walls milking him for all he had as you drove your own climax closer to the surface. 

Din leaned his head into the crook of your neck. You felt the soaked curls brushing over your skin, the scruff of his facial hair tickling the tender skin around your neck. It was electrifying, especially now that you knew a bit more about his face. 

“Let go, cum for me- on me, lover.” His hand grasped firmly at the sensitive skin below your pelvis, his thumb rubbing haphazardly until you were keeling over in his arms. The orgasm ripped through your body, nearly bringing you to your knees had Din not been there to sport you. Your nails dug into the perfect muscle of his ass, eliciting a guttural moan from deep inside him. You gasped for air while trying to regain some semblance of composure. 

“That’s it, that’s it. Cum for me.” Din slowly pumped the tip of his cock back and forth, just slightly grazing your entrance as you came down from the high. “There you go, let me hold you.”

You let your tension go, nearly collapsing into his grasp in complete satisfaction. Din pulled out and held you by the waist. His touch was gentle as he turned you so that your back faced the water and your chest was pressed to his. 

“Can I wash you?” His tone was sweet and sugary. You wished you could hear it all the time, not just under the guise of darkness. You nodded yes against his chest, the water flowing own over both of you as his hands gingerly applied soap over your skin and washed away the tensions of before. 

“Thank you, Din,” you whispered. Your voice was too weak to speak any louder.

“Would you like to sleep in my bunk tonight?”

“Please? If you don’t mind?” You angled your chin up, hoping you were looking into his eyes.

“For you, anything.”


End file.
